Mudanças de Planos
by Vicky Granger Malfoy
Summary: O romance estar no ar... Mas o SEU amor é raptado... E vc tera q resgata-lo...


Oi crianças...

Essab eh uma história de uma amiga minha, que eu axei legal e pensei em colocar aki como uma fic... Eh bem diferente mas espero q gostem...

Soh uma mudança... Luke é irmão de Annabeth...

Mudança de Planos

Ela estava sentada na sua penteadeira, penteando cuidadosamente seus cabelos dourados que continham uma linda coroa de ouro. Ela vestia um vestido preto, cheio de rendas, com uma saia rodada. Do espelho, ela via sua cama, onde estava sua máscara, que, por sua vez, era dourada, enfeitada com plumas pretas, que combinariam com a decoração sombria do castelo. Ela se arrumava tão cuidadosamente para o Baile Anual do Dia das Bruxas um evento que sua família realizava todos os anos. Porém esse baile ia ser especial, pois seria possivelmente seu último baile nesse castelo.

Ela continuava penteando o seu cabelo, apesar de estar atrasada. Continuava a refletir sobre os planos de hoje... Eles iriam ficar em torno de uma hora, para manter as aparências, e então pegariam as malas e fugiriam. Era um plano bem simples, que foi incrivelmente bem planejado, cada pessoa envolvida nele sabia dos riscos, e todos estavam dispostos a ajudar, porém, cada vez que pensava nele, imaginava uma nova maneira dele não sair conforme o planejado.

E se eles se perderem? E se alguém desistir? E se a carruagem não chegar a tempo? E se alguém perceber que eles sumiram antes de eles chegarem a uma distância segura? E se...? E se...? Ela se obrigou a pensar em outra coisa, apesar de todos os seus temores.

Ela saiu de seu quarto, e encontrou em frente à porta o seu par. O homem mais lindo que ela já vira. Tinha olhos negros e profundos, pele branca e pálida, cabelos pretos e lisos, que caiam perfeitamente em seu rosto angelical. Sua roupa era preta, como a dela, só que sem nenhum detalhe de outra cor, o que só o deixava mais bonito. Em uma de suas mãos havia uma máscara, preta também. E na outra, havia uma rosa. Ao vê-lo, ela sorriu.

Ele sorriu de volta e pegou sua mão, então a levou até o Salão do Baile. Ela contava seus passos, só para se distrair, de vez em quando olhando para o lado, para certificar-se que seu acompanhante ainda estava lá. A decoração estava extremamente fantasmagórica, caveiras por todos os lados, algumas delas com luzes dentro. Panos pretos enfeitavam o teto, velas iluminavam o local. Bonecos de múmias e zumbis apavoravam as mulheres e divertiam os homens.

Quando chegaram à porta que levava ao Salão do Baile, ambos botaram suas máscaras. A porta principal fora pintada de preto na semana anterior, e nela localizava-se uma fechadura antiga, caindo aos pedaços. A garota estava incrivelmente nervosa, e suas pernas tremiam. Percebendo isso, seu acompanhante abriu a boca para dizer palavras que, com toda a certeza, a tranqüilizariam. Mas antes que pudesse começar a dizê-las, mãos o seguraram por trás e o arrastaram para longe.

Ela os seguiu, alcançando-os em um corredor comprido e estreito, que em dias normais estaria coberto por obras de arte valiosíssimas e estatuas que invejariam qualquer colecionador. Mas essa noite, estava todo coberto de preto e com caveiras e múmias, como a entrada para o Salão Principal. O teto era alto e com detalhes de ouro, e dele caia pequenas aranhas de mentiras, panos pretos e fitas brancas.

- Luke! Largue o Percy, seu desprezível! Como ousas tocá-lo? – reagiu ela.

- Ela não vai escuta - lá Annabeth, eu o mandei ignorá-la.

Annabeth se virou e deparou com um homem de cabelos dourados, olhos verdes tão bonitos quanto os dela, vestes azuis escuras e um reluzente coroa em sua cabeça. Metade de seu rosto estava coberto pela máscara que, ao contrário da dela, era presa à cabeça, mas era impossível não reconhecer as feições de seu irmão por trás dela. Na sua infância aquele rosto lhe traria uma felicidade imensa, mas no momento só a deixou irritada.

- Como se atreve Luke? Eu o amo! Como se atreve a levá-lo? – gritou Annabeth.

- Você realmente acha que vocês fugiriam sem que eu percebesse? Não sou tolo Annabeth. Botei espiões atrás de você, os fiz seguirem-na durante o último mês – disse ele calmamente, como se não passasse de uma conversa amigável entre irmãos que se adoravam.

- Porque você fez isso Luke? Não poderia simplesmente me deixar levar minha vida do jeito que eu queria? – respondeu ela, chorando.

- Não, não poderia! Sua fuga traria maus comentários ao nosso povo e ao nosso reinado. Você acabaria com tudo o que nossos antepassados lutaram pra construir e manter. Mas não tem importância, o que está feito, está feito! Seu precioso Percy está longe demais agora! – disse-lhe com desgosto.

Ao falar isso, ele se virou, deixando a irmã chorando sozinha.

Annabeth, então, enxugou suas lágrimas e continuou andando. Ela conseguia ver as pessoas a observando com curiosidade, porém não estava disposta a parar para dar explicações. Seu objetivo era tentar ver para onde estavam levando Percy, era impossível que a carruagem já tivesse saído do terreno do castelo.

Ela só parou quando chegou à estrada do castelo e ouviu alguém chama - lá.

- Annabeth! – repetiu a voz.

- Percy? Onde...? – a pergunta morreu em sua boca, pois ela viu, bem longe, uma carruagem branca, com lindos cavalos brancos, era evidente que eram de boa raça, pela sua estrutura física. Mas algo estava errado no momento, e ela logo percebeu o que era. Nela se encontrava Percy, amarrado.

- Eu te amo, Annabeth! – Percy gritou.

Essas foram às últimas palavras que ouviu dele, essas palavras o qual sempre sentiu alegria ao ouvir, agora representavam angústia e desespero. Poderia ser que nunca mais o veria, mas se manteria fiel a ele, e aos seus planos.

Ela não conseguia falar, os soluços não permitiam. Nada importava mais, tudo que tinha foi tirado dela, sua vida seria vazia, como foi antes do aparecimento dele... Mas ela não desistiria, sabia que seu irmão iria levá-lo pra longe, algum lugar de onde ele não escaparia, mas onde?

Foi então que se lembrou da conversa que ouviu do outro lado da porta do escritório de seu irmão, Inglaterra. Seria perfeito, e inimaginável, ele o levaria pra lá, e ela iria atrás dele. Ia ser difícil, porém só uma coisa importava... Ela o amava, e ele a amava. Só faltava eles se verem de novo, então eles iriam fugir e ter a vida que quisessem.


End file.
